


The Big Book Of Requests

by The_Muses



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi, Other, Requests, seriously request anything, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses/pseuds/The_Muses
Summary: Comment or message me your requests!I need practice writing and will tag as I go





	The Big Book Of Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all the rules and stuff

Hi guys!

This will be a book of request ons shots.

Fandoms I will write for are in the tags,but I'll also state them here:  
Game of thrones (all 8 seasons and first 2 books)  
My Hero Academia (first 2 seasons)  
The Marvel cinematic universe (Movies only,I haven't watched many of the shows)

THINGS I WILL NOT WRITE:

Severely underage. All underage characters should be assumed to be ATLEAST 13. No younger.

Underage rape. I have kinks too but this is too far.

Snuff or major harm caused by the partner in relations. 

Where you can message me at to request:

Obviously here!  
Discord: iwannadie#9242  
And in the comments here!

Rules:  
You can request up to 3 fics at a time while the requesting is open.

You can request an OC or a /Reader.

Include all major tags/kinks you want included so that I may tag them properly.

 

Request away!


End file.
